Level 1045
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 75 | previous = 1044 | prevtype = Order | next = 1046 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *By completing the striped candy + striped candy combinations, the player requires only to collect additional an 10 striped candies. *The striped candies created by the coconut wheels count as part of the order. However, the coconut wheels are inside sugar chests and will give you a minimum of nine striped candies if used by themselves. *The first sugar keys drops at move 42 and the remaining sugar keys drop at every four moves. However, if the player does not make matches at the areas below the sugar key dispensers at those move numbers, the player has to wait for four more moves. *The orders are worth 45,000 points (20 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy) + (5 combinations x 5,000 points per combination) = 45,000 points. Hence, an additional 5,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy This is an interesting and slightly unusual level. Your primary target throughout the level should be the striped/striped combinations. It is not easy to make five of those in the 45 moves allowed. It is relatively easy to get close to five but still fail. You need to plan and think your way through this level, otherwise you'll need a whole lot of luck. Therefore, really focus on those combinations from the outset. ou can sometimes achieve one, two or even three of the combinations before opening up the board fully, so look out for them all the way through the board, not just after you open up. The more open board makes it slightly (but not a lot) easier to make the combinations. In order to open up the board, you need to make the keys drop. The key drops can occur on the moves you make when 42, 38, 34, 30.... moves remain. If your move on one of those "key drop moves" does not allow a key to drop, you'll need to wait four more moves before you get another chance to drop a key. Stripes and especially striped + striped combinations are far more important to you than a key drop, but be sure not to miss too many key drop moves, otherwise you'll be opening the board too late. Missing one or two probably won't hurt you if you were doing good useful work elsewhere instead. Strangely, wrapped candies and colour bombs are not especially your friends on this level and can mess up your positions. Make stripes in preference to either and if you do get a wrap or a colour bomb, use it carefully and only when you have no useful positions, just to open things up a bit. Indeed, even those precious coconut wheels should be used only when you need to open up some of the board - if you are close to a striped/striped combination then you'll want to hold fire until you have combinationed. Indeed, this board can be completed without using all three coconut wheels. Very satisfying when you get there, as you know you needed skill as well as a bit of luck to conclude this quite hard board. It can resolve quite quickly in the end, so don't give up if you fail to make early combinations, but those early combinations sure do help. Trivia Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1045 mobile.png|Mobile version Level 1045 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy order levels Category:Mellow Marshmallow levels Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with two-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with three-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Hexagon levels